Menschsein ist dem Dämon eine Erinnerung?
by Lovania
Summary: Nehmen wir dem stolzen Dämon Sesshoumaru die Waffen, Kleidung, entfernen die Mahle, färben Haare und Augen in ein gewöhnliches Schwarz und entledigen ihn sogar seiner Kräfte - was bleibt denn da noch übrig? Und warum kommt ihm DAS so bekannt vor?
1. Annoying Hanyous

Hallo,

freu mich, dass du reinschaust!

Das ist meine erste gepostete Fic und ich bin ziemlich unsicher. Naja, ließ erst mal selbst, wenn es dich interessiert, hinterlass ein Review und ich poste weiter, wenn nicht…. Naja, dann weiß ich bescheid.

Viel Spaß und bitte nicht zu streng sein! Muzz SaylinS

Ach ja und

Disclaimer: mir gehören keine Charakteren, außer den selbst erfundenen (oder so )

**Kapitel 1: Annoying Hanyous**

Sanfter Wind wehte durch die grüne Ebene, nahe dem Wald, umspielte die silber-weißen Haare der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt, die auf einem Felsvorsprung stand. Er war kein Mensch, offensichtlich, ging man nach den Klauen und Fängen, den Malen im Gesicht und den goldenen Augen. Er war ein Dämon, ein Daiyoukai der Hunde. Ein Kampf hatte ihm seinen linken Arm gekostet, doch das minderte nicht seine einschüchternde Aura von Macht, nicht im Geringsten. Nach der Art seiner Kleidung und den zwei wertvollen Schwertern an seiner Hüfte zu urteilen, stammte er aus edlem Geblüt. Seine selbstbewusste und arrogante Ausstrahlung unterstrichen diesen Eindruck noch.

Er blickte gen Osten, von wo der Wind die Nachricht von Kampf zwischen ihm wohlbekannten Kontrahenten brachte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stieß er sich vom Felsen ab und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Er war selbst für einen Dämon übermäßig schnell, aber er war ja auch übermäßig mächtig, gemäß seinem Status als Daiyoukai.

Nicht weit, auf einer Lichtung fand er die Kämpfenden auch. Eine Dämonenjägerin auf einem katzenähnlichen Dämon schwang einen menschengroßen Bumerang und ließ ihn auf einen Schwarm unterschiedlichen, ungewöhnlich großen Insekten zufliegen. Ein buddhistischer Mönch und ein seltsam gekleidetes Menschenmädchen standen um eine junge Frau, scheinbar verletzt und einen kleinen Fuchsdämon herum, beschützten diese.

„Kaze no Kizu!", hallte es durch die Lichtung. Mit mehr Kraft als Geschick schwenkte ein rot gekleideter Junge sein übergroßes Schwert, vernichtete sogleich hunderte von Insekten. Doch schien dieser gewaltvolle Angriff nicht viel zu bringen, da sofort weitere Hundert nachrückten.

Die Verwandtschaft zwischen diesem Jungen und dem gepanzerten Dämon war durch die weißen Haare und gelben Augen unverkennbar. Nur hatte der Jüngere statt den spitzen Ohren des Youkais, kleine Hundeohren auf dem Kopf. Er war kein vollwertiger InuYoukai, sondern ein Hanyou und der kleine Halbbruder des Daiyoukais.

Der eigentliche Gegner der Gruppe, der Meister der Insekten, hielt sich sicher hinter den Schwaden, brauchte somit nicht zu kämpfen. Er sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, doch war er das nicht ganz, war nicht einmal richtig zur Welt gekommen. Klein und pummelig wie dieser war, beugte er sich über einen Krug, doch sah er ab und zu auf um sich seiner Sicherheit zu vergewissern. Er war ein Abkömmling von Naraku, einem Halbdämon, der es gewagt hatte den stolzen Daiyoukai wie eine Marionette zu benutzen, sogar versucht hatte sich seine Macht einzuverleiben.

Dieser schritt nun auf den Abkömmling zu. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Gefecht seines Bruders, was gingen ihn diese erbärmlichen Menschen an? Nein, er wollte nur wissen, wo diese Anhäufung von Dämonen, die sich Naraku nannte, verkrochen hatte.

Der Mann vor dem Krug sah auf, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte. „Ah, Ihr müsst Sesshoumaru sein. Welch ein Vergnügen!", säuselte er diesem entgegen. „Ich bin …"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich das interessiert, da du gleich gar nichts mehr sein wirst, solltest du mir nicht sagen, wo sich Naraku versteckt hält", gab Sesshoumaru kalt zurück.

„Ach, tut Ihr das?", grinste der Halbdämon nun. Er fürchtete diesen arroganten Schnösel nicht. Oh nein. Dieser wusste ja gar nicht, dass er schon verloren hatte, bevor es überhaupt zum Kampf kommen konnte. Das lag an dem Krug oder besser gesagt an dem Gift in diesem. Unsichtbar stieg der Dampf auf und infizierte starke Youkai, wie zum Beispiel den vor ihm, in wenigen Minuten würde dieser nicht mehr im Stande sein sich zu bewegen. Und das ganze ohne jegliche Warnung, ohne Vorbereitung. Welch ein Spaß.

Der Hundedämon zog die Augen zusammen, musterte das Geschöpf vor ihm herablassend.

„Glaubst du wirklich dieses alberne Gift in deinem Krug, könne mir etwas anhaben? Dann bist du dümmer als du aussiehst", klärte er den Irregeführten auf und wischte ihm damit das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment löste der Mann sich auch schon in Luft auf, als eine grünliche Schnur ihn zerfetzte, und mit ihm verschwanden auch die Insekten.

Sesshoumaru war klar, dass der Wurm ihm keine nützlichen Informationen hatte geben können. Dazu war dieser einfach zu dumm gewesen. Es schien als hätte Naraku aus seinem zusammengesetzten Körper von Dämonenteilen, ausgemistet und das war dabei herausgekommen. Selbst der Geruch des Toten war widerlich. Nun ja, kein Abkömmling hatte jemals den gewöhnlichen Sterbegeruch besessen. Das lag womöglich daran, dass sie auch nicht geboren wurden, sondern durch Magie erschaffen. Aber wen kümmerte das schon? Hier gab es nichts mehr, das den Daiyoukai interessierte, so wandte dieser sich zum Gehen. Doch natürlich, wie immer wenn sein ‚heiß geliebter' Bruder in der Nähe war, musste dieser Sesshoumaru im Weg stehen und ihn damit immens nerven. Diesmal war leider keine Ausnahme.

„He, was sollte das denn? Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach auftauchen, dich einmischen und dann verschwinden. Der Typ sollte uns Informationen geben! Wenn du glaubst …"

„Halt den Mund Inuyasha, dieser Abkömmling hatte viel zu wenig im Kopf um von irgendeinem Nutzen zu sein. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht dümmer war als du." Manchmal fragte sich der Hundeyoukai ja, warum er seinen aufbrausenden Halbbruder eigentlich immer beleidigte, aber dann machte dieser den Mund auf und er konnte gar nicht mehr anders. Der Kleine war aber auch zu provozierend.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier dumm ist!", regte sich der zuvor genannte auch schon auf und griff nun den Dämon mit hoch erhobenem Schwert an. Sesshoumaru zog seinerseits sein Schwert Tokejin, während er dem Kaze no Kizu mit einem Überschlag auswich. Gekonnt machte er einen Sprung auf den Jüngeren zu und im nächsten Moment lag dieser auch schon auf dem Rücken zu den Füssen seines Kontrahenten. Sein Schwert war ein paar Meter entfernt, nun jedoch war es geschrumpft und sah aus, als könne es nicht einmal Butter schneiden.

Der Youkai würdigte seinen kleinen Bruder keines Blickes mehr, als er sein Schwert im Umdrehen einsteckte und ging, eine irritiert schauende Menschengruppe und einen vor Wut rauchenden Halbdämon hinter sich lassend.

Innerhalb von Minuten war er wieder zurück an der Ebene am anderen Ende des Waldes angelangt, nicht weit von seiner eigenen Gruppe entfernt. Diese bestand aus einem kleinen Krötenyoukai, der ihm schon seit ein paar Jahrzehnten treu diente, einem drachenähnlichen Reittier, welches ihn seit Jahrhunderten begleitete und aus einem kleinen, ausgelassenen Mädchen.

Als er auf dem Boden aufsetzte, sprangen plötzlich zwei Dämonen aus dem Gebüsch. Der Hundeyoukai war nicht überrascht, da er diese schon zuvor gewittert hatte. Eher schien er gelangweilt. Diese beiden waren schwach, keine Herausforderung für ihn. Er fragte sich, warum die überhaupt so dumm waren sich ihm zu stellen. Da waren zwar noch zwei weitere hinter ihm, doch glaubten die wirklich sie würden ihn zu viert besiegen können?

Und wie war's? schüchternaufguck

Ich würde ja hoffen gut, denn mir macht diese Geschichte richtig Spaß, aber posten tu ich sie nur, wenn es auch Reviews gibt.

Lg SaylinS


	2. Transformation

Umgeben von Dunst und Rauch konnte er plötzlich fühlen, wie sich etwas veränderte

Hallo!

Bin da wer noch?

Ok, also ich freu mich riiiiiiiiiesig über das Review und deshalb poste ich auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Naja, das hätt ich wahrscheinlich sowieso getan, denn das ist eines meiner Lieblingskapis g

Jedenfalls geht's jetzt langsam zur Sache.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 2: Transformation**

Die drei Dämonen standen sich gegenüber, während sich die beiden anderen von hinten dem weißhaarigen Youkai näherten. Dieser stand nun inmitten von vier Maulwurfsdämonen, die ihn siegessicher musterten.

Gewiss, sie waren sich bewusst, dass vor ihnen ein recht starker Youkai stand, doch waren sie sich sicher zu viert gegen ihn ankommen zu können. Außerdem hatte man sie vergewissert, der Hundeyoukai werde seine Kräfte nicht gegen sie einsetzen können, also was war da schon zu befürchten? Es galt nur noch diesen Auftrag zu erledigen, die Belohnung einzusacken und schon waren sie fein raus.

„Aus dem Weg", wies Sesshoumaru die beiden Krieger vor ihm an. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich jetzt mit diesen Schwächlingen herumzuschlagen.

„Tja, tut mir Leid für dich, aber du wirst nirgendwo mehr hingehen", stellte der Anführer leicht gereizt über die Überheblichkeit des vermeidlichen Opfers klar. „Es ist wirklich nichts Persönliches. Es scheint nur, dass dich jemand beseitigt wissen will und wir zufällig diejenigen sind, die das Vergnügen haben das zu erledigen. Wir können sogar die schicken Klamotten und die Schwerter behalten. Also, du verstehst? Es geht hier nur ums Geschäft, aber sieh es positiv, du stirbst für einen höheren Zweck", amüsierte sich nun der Maulwurfsanführer.

„Du redest zu viel."

Mehr hatte der hoch gewachsene Dämon nicht zu sagen, als er seine rechte Hand hob und versteifte. Er wollte angreifen, doch in diesem Moment ließ der Youkai neben dem Anführer eine Art Erdwelle auf ihn zurasen. Ohne Probleme wich er dieser nach rechts aus und setzte erneut zum Angriff an. Diesmal stoppte ihn ein abrupter Schmerz, der durch seine Hand fuhr. Es fühlte sich an, als drückten sich seine messerscharfen Nägel förmlich in seine Finger hinein, sie wurden stumpf und rund.

Die Sekunde in der er abgelenkt war, nutzten die Angreifer von hinten kaltblütig aus. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm sich aus der Bahn der heransurrenden Giftnadeln zu bringen, die dadurch seinen linken Ärmel zerfetzten. Er spürte plötzlich wie sein Blut anfing zu kochen und zu brennen. Es schien als würden Schockwellen ihn durchfahren. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern von einem weiteren dieser Maulwurfdämonen verletzt zu werden, rammte diesem seinerseits seine Giftklaue in den Magen. Einer weniger. Doch die Verbleibenden waren nun wütend, schworen auf Rache.

Er entging den Attacken immer knapper. Er fühlte, wie er langsamer wurde. Was war hier los? Was geschah mit ihm?

Brennender Schmerz holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seinen ganzen Körper entlang zog sich ein Feuer, seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er bemühte sich seine Schnelligkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer. Wie konnte das nur sein? Sein Atem ging in Stößen, Schmerzen raubten ihm beinahe die Sicht. Er musste diese Möchtegern-Banditen schleunigst loswerden. Jede Bewegung kostete ungewohnt viel Mühe, trotzdem zog er sein Schwert um einen der dämonischen Gegner, der ihn mit einem Säbel angriff, zu parieren. Mit mehr Anstrengung als üblich stieß er diesen zurück, direkt auf einen seiner Kameraden und entledigte sich beider auf einmal mit einer Druckwelle Tokejins.

Es war nur noch der Anführer übrig, der nicht wusste, ob er wegrennen oder weiter kämpfen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als der Daiyoukai beinahe vorn über kippte, sich gerade noch hielt. Er konnte es spüren, genauso wie auch Sesshoumaru es entsetzt wahrnahm. Sein Youki sank, und zwar rapide, floss geradezu aus seinem Körper, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Im gleichen Maße wie seine Dämonenenergie abnahm, stellte er fest, wie sein Höllenschwert nach seinem Bewusstsein griff, versuchte ihn in Besitz zu nehmen. _Verdammt noch mal! Wer immer mir das eingebrockt hat, wird teuer dafür bezahlen!_ Durchzuckte es den leidenden Dämon, bis ein noch nie erlebter Schmerz von seiner linken Schulter jegliche Gedankengänge abbrach und ihn nach Luft ringen ließ. Er wollte schreien, fluchen, irgendetwas. Kurz wunderte er sich in seinen Hintergedanken, warum er sich eigentlich nicht – wie er es hätte müssen – in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelt hatte. Aber das war nebensächlich, viel wichtiger war es etwas zu unternehmen, bevor er noch zusammenbrach oder von seinem eigenen Schwert besessen wurde. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie der letzte verbliebene Krieger auf ihn zu rannte um ihm den Todesstoß zu geben. Mit letzter Kraft entging der weiß gekleidete Dämon dem Schlag. Wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl zu brennen. Sein Youki wurde immer weniger, bald würde Tokejin ihn überwältigen können. Er musste hier weg! Was kümmerte ihn dieser Maulwurf? Er brauchte Wasser, musste sich abkühlen. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich um und rannte Richtung Bach.

War er zuvor schon langsamer geworden, schien er jetzt kaum mehr vom Fleck zu kommen. Zu allem Überfluss begann seine Rüstung ihn hinunter zu drücken. Sie war ihm zu schwer! Noch nie hatte er Probleme mit dem Gewicht seiner Rüstung gehabt!

Sein Gegner hatte sich nicht so einfach abhängen lassen und holte ihn nun schnell ein, griff erneut an. Eine Welle von Wut schwemmte über Sesshoumaru und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste er nicht wie ihm Geschah, als er sein Schwert mit voller Wucht direkt in das Herz seines Verfolgers rammte.

Er war inzwischen am Bach, der eher ein rasender Fluss war, angekommen. Noch immer schien er in Flammen zu stehen, seine Haut kribbelte unangenehm, das Gewicht seiner Rüstung zwang ihn fast zu Boden. Und immer wieder durchzuckten ihn Wellen von Schmerz, ausgehend von seiner linken Schulter. Er spürte, dass nur sein zweites Schwert, Tensaiga, ihn von der Macht Tokejins bewahrte.

Entsetzt stellte er noch etwas anderes fest. Sein seidenes Gewand, speziell angefertigt um seinem Gift, dass in seinem Körper war, standzuhalten und das für diesen Zweck selbst ein Gift in sich trug, somit für jedes andere Geschöpfe unerträglich war, begann gegen ihn zu wirken, seine Haut zu verätzen. Eiligst riss er sich den Pelz von der Schulter, befreite sich von seinem Panzer und zerrte sich mit letzter Kraft seine Kleidung vom Leib. Durch die Schmerzen und Anstrengungen ausgezerrt jeglicher Energie fiel er bewusstlos ins Wasser und wurde von der Strömung mitgezogen.

Uuuuuh der arme Sesshoumaru, was wohl mit ihm los ist? Hoffentlich geht's ihm bald wieder gut!

Wünsch euch Glück ohne Ende!

muzz SaylinS

PS: Würd mich soooo sehr über Reviews freuen, will doch wissen ob es euch gefällt!! ganzliebguck


	3. Lost

Kapitel 3: Lost

Hallihallo!

Bin schon wieder da.

Naja, sehr viele scheint meine Geschichte ja leider nicht zu gefallen :'(

Also poste ich eben nur für Elora. Danke, danke, danke für deine Reviews!!

Tja, das ist nur ein kleiner Zwischenstopp, aber notwendig.

Auf gehts...g

**Kapitel 3: Lost**

Die kleine, wohl etwas seltsame Gruppe von Reisenden bahnte sich gerade ihren Weg durch ein duftendes Blumenfeld. Sie bestand aus einem kleinen Krötenyoukai, einem riesigen Drachen und einem etwa achtjährigen Menschenmädchen.

Der kleine Reptiliendämon trug einen Stab mit zwei Gesichtern, das eines alten Mannes und das einer jungen Frau und grummelte die ganze Zeit etwas von einem „verehrten Herrn, zurücklassen und albernes Menschenkind" vor sich hin. Gehör schenkte ihm jedoch niemand.

Das Mädchen lief singend umher, pflückte hier und da eine Blume, um diese dann zu einer Kette zu flechten.

Das Reittier, der Drache, lag auf der Wiese im Schatten, entspannte sich, als er plötzlich hochfuhr und alarmiert Richtung Osten stierte. Der meckernde Gefährte wurde von der unerwarteten Bewegung erschreckt und landete sogleich unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Was hast du denn, Ah-Uhn? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt. Ob etwas mit Sesshoumaru-sama los war? Der Krötendämon rappelte sich gerade auf und wollte schon wieder anfangen zu jammern, entschied sich dann doch lieber dem Drachen aus dem Weg zu gehen, der gerade in seine Richtung lief und ihn beinahe zertrampelte.

Kaum außer Gefahr regte sich der kleine Dämon lauthals auf. So hatte man ihn nicht zu behandeln! Schon gar nicht so ein mutiertes Pferd! Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Begleitung sich langsam entfernte. „Jaken! Worauf wartest du? Komm schon!" forderte ihn das Mädchen über die Schulter auf ihnen zu folgen. „Rin, warte gefälligst! Sesshoumaru-sama befahl uns hier zu bleiben!" gab Jaken zwischen angestrengten Atemzügen zurück, als er den anderen Beiden nachlief.

Ah-Uhn führte sie zu einer Lichtung, wo der kleine Youkai beunruhigt ein Schlachtfeld erkannte. Er wollte schon darauf aufmerksam machen, vorschlagen wieder zurückzugehen, als er feststellen musste, dass er wieder einmal alleine da stand und seinen Gefährten Wohl oder Übel nach laufen musste.

Nicht weit von der Lichtung konnte man schon einen Fluss sehen, auf den sie nun zusteuerten. Dort schien sich auch jemand zu befinden, doch man konnte noch keine Einzelheiten erkennen. Als sie näher kamen, stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Maulwurfdämon war, aufgespießt durch ein Schwert. Rin erkannte es als erste.

„Oh, nein! Jaken ist das nicht das Schwert von Sesshoumaru-sama?", wandte sie sich Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Freund. Jaken konnte für einen Moment nichts anderes tun als die Waffe anstarren. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Warum sollte der verehrte Herr sein Schwert einfach zurücklassen? Wo war dieser eigentlich? Ein tiefer Laut aus Ah-Uhns Kehle holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wollte der Drache ihn auf irgendwas hinweisen?

„Was ist denn Ah-Uhn?"

Der treue Diener hörte sich gereizt und leicht panisch an. Hier war etwas passiert. Und zwar nichts Gutes. Da fühlte er wie Rin seinen Arm packte, fest zudrückte, die tränenden Augen auf eine Stelle nicht weit weg fixiert. Jaken folgte langsam ihrem Blick und wollte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben. Am Ufer lag eine Rüstung mit einem Schwert, weiße Kleidung und ein Pelz, unverkennbar die Sachen von Sesshoumaru-sama.

Die kleine Gruppe war nun am Flussufer angekommen, musterten den Haufen. Weit und Breit war keine Spur von ihrem Meister. „Se…Sesshoumaru-sama? Wo seit Ihr?", rief das Mädchen verzweifelt, während ihr die Tränen frei über das Gesicht strömten. Sie flehte, dass er bald auftauchen würde. Es musste ihm einfach gut gehen. Er war doch unbesiegbar. Aber warum war dann seine Kleidung hier auf dem Boden zerstreut? Er zog sie doch nie aus. Fragend und ängstlich sah sie zu ihrem grünen Begleiter, hoffte er hätte eine Antwort, dass es ihrem geliebten Herrn gut ginge. Doch Jaken war genauso ratlos wie sie, stand selbst den Tränen nahe und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war.

In diesem Moment drang ein Rascheln aus dem Wald zu ihnen. Jemand kam auf sie zu. Erwartungsvoll starrte die Gruppe dem Geräusch entgegen. Das war doch sicher der vermisste Daiyoukai. Die gerade aufkeimende Hoffnung wurde jedoch schnell zerstört. Da näherten sich mehrere Leute, die sich flüsternd unterhielten.

Jaken wollte sich gerade verstecken, da waren die Fremden auch schon durch das Gebüsch gekommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder in Panik verfallen. Vor ihnen standen der so verhasste Bruder seines Herrn und seine Anhängsel.

InuYasha war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Bild vor ihm halten sollte. Da war diese nervende, kleine Kröte, der Gaul und das Mädchen, das aus für ihn unverständlichen Gründen mit seinem Halbbruder reiste, dazu noch die Schwerter, Kleidung und Rüstung von diesem. Aber von dem Hundedämon selbst war nicht die geringste Spur. Nicht einmal sein Geruch war vorhanden, Seltsamerweise hatte dieser sich seit der Lichtung bis hier her immer mehr undefinierbar verändert und endete nun bei diesem Fluss. Hatte etwa der Herr Bruder ein Bad genommen und wurde weggeschwemmt? Das konnte sich der Hanyou irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Aber was war dann passiert?

„Wo ist Sesshoumaru-sama?", fragte nun das kleine Mädchen mit schimmernden Augen, drängte nach einer Antwort.

„Ehm, das wissen wir doch nicht."

Irgendwie kam sich der Halbdämon bei diesen Worten schlecht vor, als er in diese großen, schimmernden Augen blickte, die noch einmal etwas trauriger wurden.

_Ach, Unsinn! Warum soll ich mich bitte schlecht fühlen, nur weil dieser arrogante Schnösel sich entschieden hat zu verschwinden…und alles inklusive Waffen und Begleitung zurückzulassen? Verdammt, was sollte das?_ Schallt sich InuYasha selbst ein Narren. Es verwirrte und beunruhigte ihn nicht zu wissen, was mit seinem Bruder geschehen war.

„Wa…was wollt ihr hier? Habt ihr etwas mit unserem Herrn gemacht?" meldete sich Jaken nun mit zittriger Stimme zu Wort.

„Nein, eigentlich haben wir die Energie Tokejins gespürt und machten uns auf den Weg nachzusehen, da uns das ziemlich seltsam vorkam", stellte der Mönch schnell richtig.

„Wo ist Sesshoumaru-sama? Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung? Er kommt doch gleich wieder, oder?", schluchzte Rin nun laut los, schüttelte sich. Das Mädchen in der seltsamen Kleidung versuchte sie zu trösten, hielt sie im Arm und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Auch die Dämonenjägerin bückte sich vor, konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht deinem Herrn gut. Ich bin übrigens Sango, der Mönch da ist Miroku, dieser kleine Fuchsdämon hier ist Shippou und das ist meine treue Katze Kirara, Kagome und InuYasha kennst du ja schon." Der Ablenkungsversuch schien relativ gut zu funktionieren, zumindest konnte das Mädchen sich nun auf die neue Bekanntschaft konzentrieren.

„Hast du denn keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen sein könnte?", fragte Miroku Jaken leise, sodass das Mädchen sie nicht hören konnte. „Natürlich hat er keine. Der ist doch für nichts zu gebrauchen", warf der weißhaarige Halbdämon abwertend ein. „Was?! Ich bin sehr wohl für etwas zu gebrauchen, du erbärmliches Halbblut…" Schmerzhaft wurde der empört schreiende Krötenyoukai von InuYashas Faust wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Sollten wir nicht etwas mit Tokejin machen? Es ist gefährlich es so offen stehen zu lassen", gab der Mönch zu bedenken. Die Energie von Tokejin beherbergte nichts Gutes und machte ihn nervös. Aber etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten sie eigentlich nicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Macht das Schwert zu berühren, ohne von diesem unterjocht zu werden.

Ah-Uhn stieß Jaken am Kopf, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und deutete auf Tensaiga. Nur langsam verstand der verdatterte Krötenyoukai, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Natürlich das Schwert des Lebens könnte im Stande sein die böse Energie von Tokejin zu neutralisieren. Diese Gedankengänge teilte er auch den Umstehenden mit, allerdings handelte es sich nur um eine Theorie. Es war ein enormes Risiko.

„Tja, da das ja deine Idee war, wirst du es jetzt auch ausprobieren", entschied InuYasha gleichgültig. „Was?! Nein, nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Du prallst doch immer, wie toll du bist, also kannst du das machen!", versuchte sich der kleine Youkai herauszureden.

„Ach, wenn ihr beide euch nicht traut, dann mach ich es eben!", löste Kagome genervt das Problem und schritt prompt zu Tensaiga, um es hochzuheben und dann Tokejin anzusteuern. Leider war sie gar nicht so unbeeindruckt wie sie sich vor nur einer Minute gegeben hatte. Je näher sie dem Schwert kam, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Sie schluckte, sie konnte den puren Hass, der durch das Metall zu pulsieren schien, spüren. Sich selbst Mut machend setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und streckte die Hand aus. Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie Tokejin in ihrem Bewusstsein zu fühlen und wollte schon zurückweichen, doch genauso schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Langsam legte sie die Finger um den Griff und zog die Waffe aus dem leblosen Körper heraus. Die Gruppe hielt den Atem an, doch nichts geschah. Kagome wirkte wie immer.

„Also, was soll ich jetzt mit den Schwertern machen?" Kagome versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken, was ihr nur halb gelang. Die Spannung war immer noch vorhanden, immerhin war dieses Schwert äußerst gefährlich. Ah-Uhn gab ihr die Antwort, indem er seitlich vor sie trat und ihr bedeutete die Schwerter in seiner Satteltasche zu verstauen. Das tat sie dann auch und half anschließend Jaken dasselbe mit den restlichen Sachen zu machen.

Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollten, machte sich die Gruppe etwas zu essen und unterhielt sich ein Wenig. Nach einigem Herumrätseln kamen sie zum Schluss zuerst mal dem Flusslauf zu folgen, so vielleicht den vermissten Daiyoukai zu finden oder zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt.

Und das war's auch schon wieder. Wie immer wären Reviews wiiiiiiiiirklich nett..sogar Kritiken und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind erwünscht makespuppydogeyes

Wen es interessiert, im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann wieder um Sesshoumaru, den ein böses Erwachen erwartet (hihi...ich meine der arme...)

Also wünsch euch Glück ohne Ende

muzz SaylinS


	4. Rude Awakening

Kapitel 4: Rude Awakening

Wieder einmal ein freudiges Hallo!

Wow, das ist wohl mein längstes Kapitel bis jetzt stolzgeschwellteBrust

Vielleicht kommen ja noch einige solche, aber hoffentlich mit mehr Geschehnissen g

Aber gut dann mal los und zurück in die Welt der Wachen lieber Lord Sesshoumaru

**Kapitel 4****: ****Rude Awakening**

Das Erste, das er bemerkte, waren die Gerüche oder besser gesagt deren Fehlen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er je so wenig gerochen. Praktisch gar nichts. Das Zweite war, dass sein Gehörsinn nicht besser funktionierte. Sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, er wäre taub. Entsetzt zog er die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen durch... und konnte das Zischen hören. Immerhin seine Ohren kamen ihrem Job nach, wenn auch nur – wie seine Nase – erbärmlich schlecht. Als hätte jemand einen Schal um seine Sinne gelegt. Moment mal, erbärmlich... da war doch etwas.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den ganzen Körper, als die Erinnerungen wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten, einer Sturzflut gleich. An Narakus Abkömmling, die Maulwurfdämonen und zum Schluss die Verwandlung. Entsetz stieß er die Luft aus, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie? Nur dieses eine Wort drang durch den Schleier aus purer Wut bis zu seinem Bewusstsein vor. Wie konnte er, Sesshoumaru, ein Daiyoukai, in diese erbärmliche, schwächliche Kreatur verwandelt werden. Allein einen Hanyou zu einer solchen zu machen, erforderte enormes magisches Wissen und Können, war in der Regel ja nur durch Gegenstände wie das Juwel der vier Seelen überhaupt möglich, doch einen vollwertigen Dämon wie ihn… Das war doch unmöglich.

Das plötzliche Geräusch der Schiebetür, die aufgeschoben wurde und das Eintreten, nein, Einspringen eines Kindes, schreckte den ehemaligen InuYoukai aus seinen Gedanken.

„Denkst der Mann ist schon wach, Mama?"

Eine eifrige, erwartungsvolle Jungenstimme rief durch das Zimmer.

„Nicht so laut Youtaka! Sonst weckst du den Herrn noch auf. Er ist schwer verletzt und braucht seinen Schlaf", tadelte eine wohlwollend klingende Frau. „Aber Opa hat ihm doch Medizin gegeben. Geht es ihm denn jetzt nicht besser?", fragte Youtaka nun neugierig nach. Er wollte unbedingt mehr von diesem seltsamen Mann wissen, der urplötzlich vom Fluss angeschwemmt worden war und dazu auch noch ohne Kleidung und übersäht mit Wunden, scheinbar Verätzungen.

Während seiner Grübeleien starrte der Junge auf den vermeidlich Schlafenden hinab, bis er sich auf einmal zwei schwarzen ausdruckslosen Augen gegenüber sah. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos, doch das hielt bei ihm nie lange an. Kaum war er über den ersten Schreck hinweg, donnerte er schon mit seinen Fragen los: „Oh, hallo! Ihr seid wach! Was ist denn mit Euch geschehen? Wo sind denn Eure Kleider? Waren das Dämonen? Habt Ihr gekäm…" „Youtaka! Also wirklich, es gehört sich nicht jemanden so auszufragen! Schon gar nicht, wenn er verletzt ist!" Der strenge Blick seiner Mutter ließ ihn beschämt zu Boden sehen und kleinlaut eine Entschuldigung murmeln.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln wandte sie sich ihrem Gast zu: „Verzeiht meinem Sohn. Er hat leider noch nicht gelernt seine Neugierde zu zügeln."

Bei diesen Worten schmollte der Junge leicht, ließ den Mann vor ihm jedoch nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen.

„Mein Name ist Akina und das ist mein Sohn Youtaka. Mein Vater, Hiroshi, hat Euch aus dem Fluss gezogen, verarztet und hier her gebracht", fuhr die etwa dreißig jährige Frau fort, wobei Sesshoumaru erst jetzt die Verbände, die beinahe seinen gesamten Körber bedeckten, bewusst wurden. Zudem trug er ja noch gar keine Kleidung.

Das schien auch Akina eingefallen zu sein, denn sie erklärte schnell, dass ihr Vater ihm Kleidung hier gelassen hatte, die gleich links neben ihm lagen.

„Und das hier ist ein Tee mit Medizin gegen die Schmerzen und damit Eure Verletzungen schneller verheilen. Ich habe Euch auch etwas zu essen mitgebracht", schloss seine Gastgeberin während sie das Tablett vor ihm hinstellte.

Da konnte es der hibbelige Junge nicht mehr aushalten: „Wie lautet denn Euer Name? Was ist denn mit Euch passiert?"

„Youtaka, ich denke Großvater würde sich sehr über deine Hilfe beim Kräutersammeln freuen."

Obwohl der Ton beherrscht war – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – ließ er keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um einen Befehl handelte und so schlurfte der Sohn beleidigt aus dem Zimmer.

„Ihr solltet Euch nicht zu viel bewegen. Ihr braucht Ruhe", wies Akina den bandagierten Mann an, als dieser sich aufrichtete. Sesshoumaru hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Ein Menschenweib wagte es IHM Anweisungen zu geben? Doch noch bevor er seine Gedanken Ausdruck verleihen konnte, fuhr sie auch schon fort: „Wollt Ihr mir sagen wie Euer Name lautet?"

Das war diplomatisch, das musste der Fürstensohn zugeben. Sie gab ihm damit die Möglichkeit das für sich zu behalten.

„Se…Ikasu", gerade noch rechzeitig konnte er sich korrigieren. Ein Mensch mit dem Namen Sesshoumaru war sicherlich ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem kam der frühere Dämon nicht umhin sich der Ironie seines gewählten Namens bewusst zu werden. Ikasu, der der das Leben schenkt bzw. es zurückgibt. Zog man andererseits Tensaiga in Betracht war dieser Name gar nicht mal so unpassend. Das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, die ihm dabei aufkam, schob er geflissentlich in die hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes.

„Es freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen, Ikasu", holte ihn Akina aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich sollte jetzt besser nach Youtaka sehen. Später komme ich noch einmal mit der Medizin. Fühlt Euch wie zuhause." Lächelnd verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Abwertend musterte der ehemalige Daiyoukai das Essen. Er würde keine Menschennahrung zu sich nehmen, das war unter seiner Würde. Ein Grummeln, kommend von seinem Magen, sagte ihm aber nur zu deutlich, dass er wohl keine andere Wahl hatte. Er war nun ein Mensch und musste sich demnach auch deren schwächlichen Bedürfnissen beugen.

So machte sich Sesshoumaru schnell ans Essen, trank den Tee, der sofort seine Wirkung zeigte und jegliches Kribbeln oder Ankündigen von Schmerzen im Keim erstickte und zog die hinterlassenen Kleider an. Bauernkleidung, die bereits von einem Menschen getragen worden war. Das fiel nicht gerade in die Kategorie: "wollte ich immer schon mal anziehen", doch im Moment war das sein geringstes Problem. Trotz der Medizin fielen ihm die Bewegungen schwer.

Nachdem der nun schwarzhaarige Mann angezogen war, verließ er rasch das Haus und ging Richtung Wald, der sich auf der linken Seite des Hauses befand. Auf der rechten Seite waren Wiesen, ein Feld mit Kräutern und ein Weg der allem Anschein nach zu einem Dorf führte. Das Haus lag auf einem Hügel und so ging Sesshoumaru abwärts und erreichte bald den Fluss, der ihn hier hergebracht hatte. Dort setzte er sich und dachte nach.

Die Frage nach dem Wie hatte er ja schon gehabt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es eigentlich unmöglich sein musste. Doch das würde sich klären, wenn er denjenigen erwischte, der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Also wer? Naraku! Wer sonst. Diese verdammte Ansammlung von Dämonenresten konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Verdammt, er hätte aber auch besser aufpassen müssen. Der Geruch dieses Abkömmlings war ihm ja gleich so seltsam vorgekommen. Doch er war sich zu selbstsicher gewesen. Nun im Nachhinein sein eigenes Verhalten zu bereuen brachte ihn aber auch nicht weiter. Er brauchte eine Lösung. Und die war bei Naraku zu suchen.

Im nächsten Augenblick durchfuhr ihn blankes Entsetzen, als ihn ein anderer Gedanke durchzuckte. Naraku war auf seine Kräfte aus. Was wenn er diese bei der Verwandlung aus seinem Körper gesogen, sich so diese inzwischen einverleibt hatte. Wenn sie Teil seines Körpers waren, würde der rechtmäßige Besitzer sie dann wieder zurück erlangen können?

Doch! Das konnte er. Jeder Zauber ging in zwei Richtungen, konnte also umgekehrt werden. Zumindest die meisten und Sesshourmaru wäre verdammt wenn er nicht alles geben würde seine dämonischen Kräfte zurück zu erlangen. Dieser Naraku wusste gar nicht, mit wem er sich da anlegte. Wenn er glaubte, er wäre der einzige, der sich mit Magie auskannte, hatte er sich gehörig geschnitten. Blieb nur noch das Problem diesen Hanyou zu finden, doch irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das würde sich von alleine lösen.

Während diesen Überlegungen hatte sich die Sonne gen Westen geneigt und langsam fühlte der grübelnde junge Mann, wie die Kälte zu ihm durchdrang. Er fror. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er gefroren. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass die Temperatur zwischen Tag und Nacht so schnell und tief abfiel. Das war irgendwie seltsam. Aber nun gut. Er war lange genug hier draußen gewesen und hatte untätig herum gesessen.

Für einen Moment sah er Flussaufwärts, dachte darüber nach Jaken und die anderen aufzusuchen. Er verwarf diese Idee aber schnell wieder. Er wusste nicht wie weit er geschwemmt wurde, geschweige denn wo sich die Lichtung befand. Zudem spürte er mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde die Schmerzen in seinem Körper immer deutlicher. Nein, es war besser, wenn er zurück zu dem Haus ging und sich diese Medizin nahm. Zudem fühlte er schon wieder seinen Magen knurren. Wahrscheinlich musste er auch noch Schlafen. Bei diesem Gedanken ließ er seine Zähne knirschen. Diese vollkommen sinnlosen, schwächlichen und vor allem zeitraubenden Bedürfnisse eines Menschen waren wirklich nervend.

Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass dieser aufwärts anstrengender werden könnte, was er leider tat. Bald keuchte er, wobei die Schmerzen auch nicht gerade hilfreich waren. Wenn er vorher keinen Grund gehabt hätte, Naraku zu vernichten, jetzt hätte er einen. Und zwar einen, der ihm vor Wut förmlich das Blut pulsieren ließ.

Vollkommen ausgelaugt kam der verwandelte Youkai am Haus an und setzte sich erst einmal auf die Veranda zum Ausruhen, die dem Kräuterfeld zugewandt war.

Er war so fix und fertig, dass er den etwa fünfzig jährigen Mann, der sich ihm näherte, erst bemerkte, als dieser schon fast vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Das war dann wohl Hiroshi.

„Guten Tag mein Junge. Ich bin Hiroshi, der Zuständige für die Kräuter in diesem Teil des Landes. Du bist wohl ein wenig erschöpft von dem kleinen Aufstieg, den du da machen musstest."

Die Augen des ältlichen Mannes blitzten bei diesen Worten amüsiert und schadenfroh auf. Unwillkürlich fühlte Sesshoumaru sich an seinen Vater erinnert, wenn dieser ihm subtil zu verstehen gab, er wäre selbst an seinem Problem schuld und es geschehe ihm nur recht. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten beschämt wie ein kleines Kind zu Boden zu blicken. Das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen. Sich von einem Menschen belehren zu lassen.

Mit einem großväterlichen Lächeln hielt der wohl hundertfach jüngere Herr dem Mann vor ihm eine Pflanze hin.

„Dies hier ist die Medizin, nach der du dich sicherlich gerade sehnst. Zu einem Tee verarbeitet schmeckt sie zwar besser, doch irgendwie beschleicht mich das Gefühl du möchtest nicht solange warte."

Sesshoumaru hätte diesem selbstgefälligen alten Greis liebend gerne seine Meinung zum Besseren gegeben, aber er war damit beschäftigt, die heilende Pflanze in seinem Mund zu behalten. Wieso musste Medizin auch immer so ekelhaft schmecken.

Stur blickte er gerade aus und verzog keine Miene, um so seinem Gastgeber nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung zu liefern. Einen Vorteil hatte diese Einnahme des Krauts. Die Wirkung setzte schneller ein und so waren die Schmerzen fast im selben Moment verschwunden.

Als der ehemalige Daiyoukai den Hügel hinab zu dem Dorf sah, glaubte er auf der Straße Leute zu erkennen, war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher.

_Diese menschlichen Augen waren aber auch für nichts wirklich zu gebrauchen, mehr Trug als Hilfe__, _schoss es dem Kauenden bitter durch den Kopf.

Lange musste er sich aber nicht fragen, ob nun jemand auf sie zukam, denn bald schon konnte er Soldaten auf Pferden ausmachen, die im Galopp den Weg entlang ritten. In der Mitte befand sich allem Anschein nach der Ranghöchste von ihnen, womöglich sogar der Gebieter über dieses Land selbst.

Nach wenigen Sekunden stand der Trupp auch schon vor Gast und Gastgeber, die inzwischen beide auf der Veranda standen, den Ankommenden gegenüber, die sie mit identischen dreckigen Grinsen musterten.

Wuhu, geschafft. Das war viel gerede um...eigentlich nicht so viel.

Naja, nächstes Kapitel heisst dann Execution (Hinrichtung). Wie unser armer, nun menschlicher Sesshoumaru da wohl heraus kommt ;-)

Wünsch euch Glück ohne Ende!

muzz SaylinS


	5. Execution

Kapitel 5: Execution

Welcome back!

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews! Das hat mich soooo gefreut!! :D

Es ist toll, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt.

Also hier das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 5: ****Execution**

„Ach, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte einer der Soldaten von oben herab.

Das konnte ja großartig werden. Ein kleiner erbärmlicher Mensch, der es wagte Sesshoumaru so anzusprechen und es auch noch konnte. Er war nun selbst ein Mensch, zudem verletzt, unbewaffnet und erschöpft. Er war diesen Körper nicht gewohnt und würde in einem Kampf – selbst gegen diese Menschen – unterlegen sein.

Hiroshi war in der Zwischenzeit auf die Knie gefallen, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihnen stand und wollte gerade seinen Gast zu demselben bewegen, als einer der Soldaten sich entschloss, das selbst zu erledigen.

„Hey, du! Weißt du nicht vor wem du hier stehst? Knie gefälligst vor unserem Herrn nieder!"

Noch bevor Sesshoumaru sich empört dagegen weigern konnte, wurde er mit einem Schlag auf den Rücken zu Boden befördert.

Er kochte vor Wut. Niemand behandelte ihn so, ohne damit mit dem Leben zu bezahlen. Aber noch viel mehr frustrierte ihn, dass er rein gar nichts tun konnte. Sie waren ihm zahlen-, wie auch waffenmäßig überlegen. Er presste frustriert die Zähne aufeinander und fixierte den Boden vor sich.

„Nun, hast du deine Zunge verschluckt, oder was? Wer bist du?", hackte nun ein anderer Soldat nach. Er stand genau neben seinem Gebieter. Dieser trug die Kleidung eines Fürsten, wie Sesshoumaru nun erkennen konnte. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn an diesem Mann. Er hatte graue Augen und seine Haare waren unter einer Kopfbedeckung verborgen. Nach wenigen Sekunden wusste der frühere Daiyoukai, was an diesem nicht stimmte. Es war sein Blick. Dieser war nicht der eines Menschenfürsten, so blickte überhaupt kein Fürst.

„Sein Name ist Ikasu. Er hat mich nur besucht, da sein Vater – ein guter Freund von mir – leider gestorben ist", antwortete Hiroshi schnell für seinen Gast.

„Ist das so? Und dabei war er zufällig auch noch verletzt und du hast ihm Medizin gegeben. Was für ein Zufall."

Selbstgefällig und herablassend grinste der Soldat bei diesen Worten den Kräutermeister an. Es war offensichtlich, was für eine Art Krieger das war. Er würde mit Freuden zum puren Zeitvertreib einen wehrlosen alten Mann zu Tode quälen.

Der ehemalige Youkai musste sich eingestehen, dass er beeindruckt war. Hiroshi zuckte weder unter den mordlüsternen Blicken der Soldaten zusammen, noch schien er eingeschüchtert.

„Ich wurde vor dir gewarnt. Du bist ein Unruhestifter und planst einen Angriff auf mich persönlich", erhob der fürstlich Gekleidete zum ersten Mal die Stimme. Sesshoumaru sah diesem nun direkt in die Augen und noch bevor er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte, erwiderte er mit gleichgültiger, kalter Stimme: „Tu ich das. Gut zu wissen."

Möglicherweise war das nicht unbedingt die klügste Entgegnung. Er hatte das Gefühl ganz genau zu wissen, wie der Herrscher dieser Ländereien auf diese Idee gekommen sein könnte.

„Du wagst es dich über mich lustig zu machen, du elender Wurm. Weißt du eigentlich, wer dir gegenüber steht? Ich bin der Fürst diese Länder!", gab dieser nun sichtlich verärgert zurück. Diese Reaktion fand der ehemalige Youkai doch wieder übertrieben. Da war wohl jemand empfindlich.

„Nun, hast du überhaupt eine Genehmigung dich in meinem Fürstentum aufzuhalten?", fuhr dieser gezwungen ruhig fort und musterte den Eindringling vor ihm kalt. Sie beide wussten, dass Sesshoumaru keine Erlaubnis haben konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein Missverständnis handelt, mein Lord. Wie gesagt, er kam mich nur besuchen und wusste nicht, dass…"

„Halt deine Klappe, du alter Greis. Auch du stehst unter Verdacht wegen Hochverrats und du weißt ja, was das bedeutet. Vor allem für deine Tochter", fuhr einer der Soldaten den Heiler an und grinste ihn bei dem letzten Satz anzüglich an. Dabei wurde dieser bleich und musste schlucken.

Sesshoumaru beschlich zum ersten Mal ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass es hier nicht nur um eine Genehmigung oder falsche Anschuldigungen ging. Naraku hatte seine Finger im Spiel und hatte gewiss dafür gesorgt, dass Sesshoumaru da nicht einfach herauskommen würde, selbst wenn er seine Unschuld beweisen könnte.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte bevor dich deine Strafe ereilt, Fremder?", holte der Fürst den vermeidlichen Menschen aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Dieser musterte noch einmal seine Umgebung. Die Sonne war schon fast gänzlich untergegangen und tauchte alles in ein abendrötliches Zwielicht. Es war inzwischen noch kälter geworden und er konnte seinen Atem sehen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm plötzlich klar, warum ihm der Temperaturabfall so ungewöhnlich vorgekommen war. Er war ungewöhnlich. In ganz Japan gab es nur zwei Gebiete in denen der Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht so groß war.

_Ja, fantastisch, __jetzt weiß ich zwar, wo ich bin, aber das hilft mir aber nicht weiter!_, schalltete sich Sesshomaru Gedanken.

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Es gab mehr als nur einen Weg, seine Feinde loszuwerden. Es ging nicht immer um Kraft, waren die richtigen Umstände gegeben, konnte er sich befreien. Im Moment war das jedoch schlichtweg unmöglich, was bedeutete, er musste sich die geeigneten Bedingungen schaffen. Vielleicht würden ihm die Eigenschaften dieses Landes doch weiterhelfen, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte. Er hasste sich jetzt schon für das, was er tun würde, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er musste seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken.

Sesshoumaru sammelte sich und begann mit seinem ‚Theaterstück': „I…ich bitte Euch! Ha…habt erbarmen…ich schwöre, ich würde…ich meine…"

Er versuchte so ängstlich und erbärmlich wie möglich zu wirken, und befand, dass ihm das Stottern aufgrund seines Widerwillens sogar ziemlich leicht fiel. Er musste sich zu jedem Wort überwinden, was leicht als Angst ausgelegt werden konnte. Wenigstens hatte er genug Erfahrung mit um Gnade winselnden Geschöpfen, auch wenn er normalerweise derjenige war, der angefleht wurde.

Was ihn beinahe die Selbstbeherrschung kostete und damit wahrscheinlich das Leben, war die übergroße Biene, die er in diesem Moment aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte. Natürlich, Naraku würde sich das nicht entgehen lassen.

_Bastard! Soll er das Schauspiel genießen. E__r wird dafür büßen, dafür werde ich sorgen, _schoss es Sesshoumaru wutentbrannt durch den Kopf.

Währendessen lachte der Trupp gehässig auf. Das Beste war immer, wenn die Opfer flehten. Hoffentlich würde er noch ein paar letzte Wünsche äußern. Was gab es köstlicheres als diese auch noch in den Boden zutrampeln.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ein kleiner Wurm wie du, verdient keine Gnade. Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du hier her gekommen bist", machte sich der Fürst lustig.

Ja, das hatte sich Sesshoumaru gedacht, bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan.

„Ich bitte Euch u…um we…wenigstens…"

An dieser Stelle biss sich der ehemalige Dämon auf die Lippen. Das war einfach entwürdigend einen Menschen anzuflehen. Er fragte sich, ob es das wirklich wert war oder ob er nicht doch lieber würdevoll sterben wollte. Nein! Er würde Naraku nicht diese Genugtuung geben und ihn einfach so damit davon kommen lassen. Er würde die Pläne von dieser feigen Ratte durchkreuzen und dafür sorgen, dass diese Scharade es auch wert war, komme, was wolle.

Noch einmal tief Luft holend fuhr er fort: „Erfüllt mir noch meinen letzten Wunsch. Ich fl…flehe Euch an."

„Wie lautet denn dein letzter Wunsch, vielleicht lässt sich ja was machen."

Als der Gebieter das sagte, wechselten die Soldaten voller Vorfreude hämische Blicke.

„I…ich bin in einer sehr warmen Gegend aufgewachsen und wü…wünsche mir im warmen Sonnenschein zu sterben", endete der vermeidlich Flehende seine Bitte und die Grinsen seiner Henker vergrößerten sich noch um ein Vielfaches.

„Er will im Sonnenschein sterben, habt ihr gehört. Wie süüüß. Dein Pech, dass du es nicht wert bist auf irgendwelche Wünsche Rücksicht zu nehmen, du Weichei. Du wirst noch heute Nacht zur kältesten Stunde an der kältesten Stelle sterben."

Schadenfreude klang in jedem Wort mit. Um ein Haar hätte Sesshoumaru die Beherrschung verloren und hätte diesem Möchtegernfürsten von seinem Pferd heruntergeholt, um ihm zu zeigen, was er von ihm hielt. Aber er musste sich gedulden. Seine Zeit würde kommen. Er hatte wenigstens das Glück, dass dieser Fürst leicht zu durchschauen und zu manipulieren war.

„Akiyama und Fujita, ihr beide bringt ihn in den Wald auf dem Berg Fuji. Und beeilt euch, ihr müsst mitten in der Nacht dort sein, damit es auch schön kalt ist. Ihr Beiden holt die Frau und das Kind, die ganze Familie kommt mit uns, um ihr Urteil im Dorf entgegen zu nehmen."

Eilig kamen die Krieger den Befehlen nach. Sie banden Hiroshi an ein Pferd, Sesshoumaru an ein anderes, das wohl Akiyama gehörte, während die zwei weiteren Krieger in das Haus gingen um Youtaka und seine Mutter zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder herauskamen, ohne die Gesuchten, die offensichtlich geflohen waren.

„Ihr beide geht sie suchen und wagt es ja nicht ohne sie wieder aufzutauchen, verstanden?", wies ihr Herr seine Untertanen leicht gereizt an, die sich auch eiligst auf den Weg machten. Mit einem letzten hämischen Grinsen an Sesshoumaru kehrte der Herrscher um und ritt gefolgt von seinen drei verbliebenen Kriegern zurück ins Dorf, der ältliche Mann musste hinterherlaufen, bemüht nicht zu fallen und einfach mitgeschleift zu werden.

Die Zurückgebliebenen waren alles andere als erfreut darüber, diesen erbärmlichen Wurm in der Nacht in die kälteste Gegend zu bringen, nur um diesem einen möglichst unangenehmen Tod zu bescheren. Aber Befehl war Befehl. Fujitas Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf, als ihm eine Idee kam. Der Gefesselte wusste, dass das nichts Gutes für ihn bedeutete und behielt Recht.

„Weißt du was Akiyama? Ich hab ne geile Idee, wie wir den kleinen Schlappschwanz den ganzen Weg so richtig spüren lassen können."

„Was meinst du, Fujita? Was für ne Idee?", fragte dieser nun leicht verwirrt, aber mit Vorfreude nach.

„Barfuss natürlich! Der brauch sowieso keine Schuhe mehr", erläuterte Fujita mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das schnell auch auf seinen Partner überging. Gesagt, getan und schnell stand Sesshoumaru barfuss da, seine Hände mit einem dicken Seil gefesselt, das wiederum an den Sattel von Akiyamas Pferd gebunden war.

Sie ritten los und er musste hinter her rennen, wobei die Kälte seine ungeschützten Füße schnell angriff und schmerzen ließ. Er musste sich anstrengen um Schritt zu halten und fragte sich kurz, wie Hiroshi das wohl überstand. Den Gedanken verbannte er jedoch schnell, wen interessierte schon so ein erbärmlicher Menschen?

Es dauerte über drei Stunden bis sie endlich in dem Wald vom Berg Fuji angekommen waren und durchquerten diesen nun schon eine halbe Stunde lang, inzwischen jedoch langsamer auf Grund des Frostes und da sie sich in der Nacht durch die Bäume schlängeln mussten. Der Mond stand auf seinem höchsten Punkt und die Nacht erreichte ihre kälteste Stunde. Der Gefangene keuchte schwer und zweifelte schon seit geraumer Zeit an seinem Plan. Er konnte seine Füße bereits nicht mehr spüren, dafür jedoch seine Verletzungen. Wie zum Teufel sollte er die beiden Krieger überwältigen, wenn er schon beinahe vor Erschöpfung tot umfiel? Nein, ermahnte sich der Lord, er würde nicht durch die Hand eines Menschen sterben und schon gar nicht als Mensch. Zudem gab es noch zu viel, das er erledigen musste. Er konnte noch nicht sterben. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf diesen Trip zu nutzten. Er bekam die Möglichkeit diesen Körper und dessen Grenzen genauer kennen zu lernen. Nun vor allem die Grenzen.

Als sie endlich stehen blieben und die Soldaten Sesshomaru vom Pferd losmachten, war er beinahe schon bereit sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und es einfach hinter sich zu bringen. Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Alles was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, war sein eiserner Wille und sein Stolz.

Lange blieb das jedoch nicht so, denn schnell fühlte er sich durch einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen auf den Boden gezwungen. Er sah zu seinen beiden Henkern auf, die vor ihm standen, die selbst von der Kälte angegriffen waren, wenn auch nicht so wie er. Er musterte die Schwertscheiden und musste darum kämpfen sich nicht durch seinen Gesichtsaudruck zu verraten. Nun kam es zum letzten Teil seines Plans.

„Und wer von euch hat nun das Vergnügen? Ich hoffe es macht wenigstens der Mann unter euch beiden…wie war dein Name noch mal, ach ja, Akiyama. Ich habe keine Lust durch die Hand von so einem abscheulichen Schwächling wie Fujita zu sterben."

Er sagte das vollkommen sachlich und gelassen, was Fujita schier auf die Palme brachte.

_Für wen hält sich dieser kleiner Wurm. Zuerst fleht er um sein Leben und dann wagt er es mich als Schwächling zu bezeichnen, das wird ihm noch Leid tun, _schwor dieser innerlich und griff bereits nach seinem Schwert.

„Du kleiner Bastard. Ich werde dich in Stücke schlitzen und deinen Schädel bei mir im Garten an einem Spieß aufstellen!", prophezeite er gehässig, während er um den Todgeweihten herum ging, um hinter ihm sein Schwert mit beiden Händen weit über seinen Kopf zu heben. Das war der Moment auf den Sesshoumaru gewartet hat. Er hatte nur eine Sekunde zeit und genau einen Versuch.

Sein Henker stand hinter ihm, doch er brauchte ihn nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, was er tat. Er hatte genug Erfahrung. Als das Schwert hoch in der Luft war, schnellte Sesshoumaru auf und prallte seinen Kopf gegen den des Kriegers, der das Gleichgewicht verlor und dadurch das Schwert los ließ. Der frühere Youkai fing diese noch in der Drehung mit seinen gefesselten Händen an der Flachseite der Klinge auf und stieß es in die Brust des Fallenden, noch bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufkam, zog er es am Griff heraus, um sich zu dem zweiten Soldaten zu wenden. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er zuerst nicht reagieren konnte und erst versuchte sein Schwert zu ziehen, als der Gefangene bereits vor ihm stand. Er zerrte an seinem Schwertgriff, doch seine Waffe rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Akiyama sah kurz auf diese hinab und dann wieder zu seinem Gegenüber, der ihm kalt lächelnd in die Augen starrte.

„Bei Frost friert die Klinge manchmal ein." Diese vollkommen emotionslosen Worte waren das Letzte, was er hörte.

Tja, unser Hündchen ist ganz schön wütend, was er wohl als nächstes macht??

Alles Glück der Welt

muzz SaylinS


	6. What's happening?

Hallo

Na, ist es jemandem aufgefallen?? Die letzte Szene war, sagen wir ausgebort, aus Gladiator. Da konnt ich einfach nicht widerstehen :P

* * *

**6. Kapitel: ****What's happening?**

„Wir gehen bestimmt in die falsche Richtung. Wieso sollte Sesshoumaru-sama denn flussabwärts geschwemmt worden sein?", fragte der kleine Krötenyoukai nun schon zum x-ten Mal.

Inuyasha versuchte krampfhaft seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte bereits unkontrolliert, während er durch fest zusammengepresste Zähne den Diener anzischte: „Keh, wenn du lieber woanders lang gehen möchtest, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Wir bestehen sicher nicht auf deine Gesellschaft."

Jaken warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Das musste er sich doch nicht von einem Halbblut bieten lassen! Außerdem hatte er doch Recht. Es war unlogisch, dass sein Herr und Meister vom Fluss mitgerissen wurde. Erstens: konnte er schwimmen und zweitens: was sollte er überhaupt dort drin machen? Nun gut, es war auch unlogisch, dass er seine ganzen Sachen auszog, zudem Jaken sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann der stolze Youkaikrieger jemals freiwillig seine Rüstung abgelegt hatte. Nein, das Ganze ergab wirklich keinen Sinn. Der Fluss war wohl der einzige Anhaltspunkt um nach dem Hundedämon zu suchen. Außerdem hatte er ja keine andere Wahl. Ah-Uhn ging wie selbstverständlich der Gruppe nach, wobei Jaken von solch einer Kooperation von dem Reittier nur träumen konnte und Rin folgte diesen Menschen natürlich mit Freuden. Der kleine Dämon rollte die Augen über das Mädchen. Sie schien vollstes Vertrauen zu dieser Bande, ihren Feinden, geschlossen zu haben und spielte gerade mit dem kleinen schwächlichen Fuchsdämon.

„Mama, was ist los? Wo gehen wir hin?"

Die Stimme eines Jungen kam aus dem Wald, offenbar verwirrt und leicht ängstlich.

„Nichts, Youtaka. Komm. Beeil dich!"

Die Frau klang drängend, sie schienen durch das Gebüsch zu rennen, auf der Flucht vor etwas oder jemandem zu sein.

Die Freunde wechselten besorgte Blicke, bevor Inuyasha und Miroku wie selbstverständlich lossprinteten. Nur ein paar Meter weiter entdeckten sie auch die Beiden. Gehetzt und alarmiert sah sich die Mutter immer wieder um, als würde sie jeden Moment erwarten, dass etwas aus dem Hinterhalt sprang. Entsprechend verschreckt reagierte sie dann auch, als der Halbdämon plötzlich vor ihr stand. Beschützend stellte sie sich vor ihren Sohn. Entgegen der Erwartung, dass die Anwesenheit des Mönchs sie beruhigen würde, schien sie sogar noch misstrauischer zu werden.

„Verzeiht, gnädige Frau. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich heiße Miroku und das hier ist Inuyasha. Ihr braucht keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, er ist ganz zahm."

„Hey, i…"

Mehr brachte Inuyasha zu dieser Beleidigung nicht heraus, denn schon hielt ihm Miroku den Mund mit seiner Hand zu. Er fuchtelte kurz mit den Armen und wollte sich schon befreien, als sein Blick den der Frau traf. Sie schien keineswegs beruhigt oder auch nur amüsiert.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich habe im Moment größere Sorgen. Und wenn Ihr mir irgendetwas andrehen wollt oder sonst etwas, dann muss ich Euch enttäuschen, ich habe keinen Groschen bei mir. Tut mir Leid."

„Oh, nein! Keines Wegs! Wir wollen euch lediglich helfen."

„Ich kann mich an keinen Mönch in diesem Teil des Landes erinnern, der jemals freie Hilfe ohne Gegenleistung angeboten hat. Es würde mich nicht wundern, würdet Ihr und Euer dämonischer Freund eigene Spielereien und Taktiken haben, um armen Bürgern das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen."

„Aber nein, nein, das ist ein Missverständnis, ich, wir…"

Miroku fehlten die Worte. Noch nie war er einer so misstrauischen Person begegnet. Schon gar nicht war ihm je solche Unterstellungen untergekommen. Abwehrend hob er die Hände und suchte nach einem Weg das Ganze aufzuklären.

„Also wirklich, Mama. Jetzt weiß ich, was Opa damit gemeint hat, als er sagte, du hast eine seltsame Art zu entscheiden, wem du vertraust. Gerade eben hast du noch einen wildfremden Mann verarztet und ihn allein im Zimmer gelassen. Er hätte machen können, was er wollte. Aber kaum steht ein Mönch vor dir traust du ihm keinen Schritt weit. Ich wette, wäre der Dämon allein gekommen, gäbe es jetzt weniger Probleme", wies der Junge seine Mutter alles wissend zurecht, die dabei leicht errötete.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, dort hinten sind noch eine Dämonenjägerin und eine Miko. Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise und alles was wir wissen wollen ist, was eigentlich los ist", mischte sich Inuyasha nun leicht ungeduldig ein. Das ging ihm alles einfach zu langsam.

Die Frau zögerte noch einen Moment, doch offensichtlich dauerte es auch dem Jungen zu lange: „Jetzt komm schon, Mama! Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wovor wir weglaufen, aber wir brauchen eindeutig Hilfe!"

Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick auf ihren Sohn, stimmte diese doch noch zögernd zu mit den Fremden zu gehen und die Hilfe anzunehmen.

Die beiden Flüchtlinge wurden zum Fluss geführt, zu einer äußerst bunten und ungewöhnlichen Truppe. Dennoch schien diese sehr freundlich und Akina, wie sich die Frau vorstellte, verlor schnell ihr Misstrauen. Nachdem ein Lagerfeuer und Essen gemacht worden war, erzählte sie den Reisenden, was geschehen war. Wie dieser Fremde Mann namens Ikasu von dem Fluss angeschwemmt wurde, sie ihn behandelt hatte und dann von dem Fürsten, der mit seinen Soldaten auf einmal zu ihrer kleinen Hütte geritten war, mitgenommen wurde. An dieser Stelle wurde ihre Stimme schwerer. Sie hatte gewusst, was immer der Fürst wollen würde, wenn dieser persönlich kam, bedeutete das entweder Tod oder Sklavenarbeit. In diesem Fall glaubte sie, sogar Beides, Tod für den Fremden und Sklavenarbeit für ihre Familie. Sie hatte ihren Sohn wegbringen müssen, auch wenn sie dafür ihren Vater zurücklassen hatte müssen. Es war ihr keine andere Wahl geblieben, als zu fliehen. Sie hoffte nur, es ging ihm einigermaßen gut.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird ihm bestimmt gut gehen. Wir helfen dir deinen Vater da rauszuholen."

Kagome zögerte nicht keine Sekunde bei diesen Worten und ignorierte Inuyashas Blicke geflissentlich. Immerhin wusste sie, dass er ebenso helfen wollte, selbst wenn er immer so tat, als ginge ihn alles nichts an.

„Das ist nur wegen diesem Fremden. Sie waren doch hinter ihm her. Hätten wir Ikasu nicht zu uns geholt, wäre das nicht passiert!"

Während er sprach, ballte Youtaka seine Hände fest zu Fäusten. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und drohten zu fallen.

„Sag so was nicht! Wenn Fürst Shima jemanden tot sehen möchte, ist derjenige bestimmt hier um uns vor ihm zu befreien und dann tut es mir nicht Leid ihn gepflegt zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil!", stellte die Mutter streng und bestimmt richtig, frei nach dem Prinzip: der Feind meines Feindes, muss mein Freund sein.

Das Zimmer war dunkel und düster, erweckte eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Die junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Neben ihr saß ein Mann mit ebenfalls schwarzen, hüftlangen Haaren. Er war sichtlich amüsiert, ging man nach dem Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Er starrte in einen Spiegel, der von einem Mädchen mit weißen Haaren und ebenso weißem Gewand gehalten wurde. Ihr Gesicht war frei von jeglichen Emotionen. Kanna, das Nichts.

„Was sagst du Kagura?"

Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Ein blutroter Blick legte sich auf den Sprechenden. „Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Sesshoumaru, dieser stolze, arrogante Köter, eine solche Vorstellung abliefern würde? Ich wusste ja, es würde amüsant werden, ihn in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, doch das übertrifft meine kühnsten Erwartungen. Er ist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Die letzten Worte wurden von einem schallenden Gelächter begleitet. Kagura, die Windherrscherin, wand sich von ihm ab, sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Naraku beschäftigen.

Ihre Augen suchten wieder das Bild im Spiegel.

_Sesshoumaru_, dieser Name hallte in ihrem Verstand, schien sie zu verhöhnen und zu verspotten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gesehenen halten sollte. Diese neue Gestalt, dieser erbärmliche Körper, in den der Dämon verbannt wurde, erschien ihr widerwärtig, doch wusste sie selbst nicht genau warum. Als sie ihn dann vor dieser Missgeburt knien gesehen hatte, er begonnen hatte um sein Leben zu flehen, sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Wut, Zorn und etwas wie Enttäuschung war in ihr aufgestiegen. Eine solche Schwäche hätte sie niemals erwartet, nicht von Sesshoumaru. Es war erbärmlich gewesen, sie hatte ihn verachtet. Doch dann, genauso unerwartet, hatte sich das Blatt wieder gewendet. In dem Moment als sie aufbrachen, er hinter den Soldaten her rennen musste, schien er wieder wie vorher, arrogant und stolz. Und dann im Wald, als er beinahe… Sie wusste nicht warum, aber bei diesem Gedanken verspürte sie einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Nur eine Sekunde hatte über sein Leben entschieden. Ein einziger Moment, ein einziger Fehler und er wäre…

Doch er lebte. Im Moment ritt er aufrecht und fast gelassen durch den Wald. Nichts verriet irgendwelche Ermüdung oder Verletzungen. Dieser Mann würde niemals um Gnade winseln. Dennoch hatte er es getan.

_Um einen Weg zu finden sein Leben zu retten._

Diese Erkenntnis schien ihr plötzlich klar. Er war in eine Ausweglose Situation geraten, in Gefangenschaft, doch anstatt hilflos sein Schicksal zu ertragen, hatte er dagegen gehandelt. Er hatte seine Umgebung betrachtet, analysiert und die gegebenen Umstände so genutzt, dass er eine Möglichkeit bekommen würde, sich so einen Ausweg selbst geschaffen, hatte seine Freiheit zurückerlangt. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er ihr damals bei ihrem letzen Treffen gesagt hatte. Sie musste bereit sein für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen.

Im Spiegel war Sesshoumaru stehen geblieben. Sie konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, an die vollkommen schwarzen Haare und das Gewand eines menschlichen Bauers. Aber am wenigsten an diese Augen. Diese hatten nichts von ihrer Kälte eingebüßt, doch gerade das machte das Bild so grotesk. Die goldenen Augen, in die sie so oft gestarrt hatte, gehörten zu ihm. Sie konnte dieses Aussehen einfach nicht ausstehen. Und dennoch, trotz diesem schwächlichen Körper, der keine Magie, gar Youki oder auch andere Kräfte hatte, trotz seiner Unterlegenheit hatte er sich befreien können.

Tja, das war's auch schon wieder mit unserem kleinen Zwischenspiel. Jemand daran interessiert, wie es mit unserem verehrten Sesshoumaru-sama weiter geht?


	7. Rebellion

Das hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert, aber jetzt ist es daaa :DD

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 7: Rebellion

Sesshourmaru konnte fühlen, dass er immer noch von Naraku beobachtet wurde, aufch wenn dessen Insekt aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dieser Körper war in jeder Beziehung schwächlich und unterentwickelt, vor allem was die fünf Sinne betraf, dennoch schien es, als wäre eine Eigenschaft einigermaßen ausgeprägt. Menschen hatten ein wesentlich feineres Gefühl dafür beobachtet zu werden, als es ein Dämon – oder zumindest ein Daiyoukai – es hatte. Nun, das brauchten sie wohl auch. Nicht, dass das Sesshoumaru viel helfen würde, denn nur durch das Wissen, dass jeder seiner Schritte, jeder seiner Bewegungen von seinen Feinden genau mitverfolgt wurde, konnte er noch lange nichts dagegen ausrichten. Besonders nicht in seinem Zustand. Sesshoumaru spürte die Erschöpfung, immer wieder durchzuckten seinen Körper Wellen von Schmerzen. Nichts davon würde er zeigen. Er hatte sich genug Blöße erlaubt, nein! Naraku würde keine weitere Schwäche von ihm zu sehen bekommen. Egal wie schwer es ihm auch fiel sich nur auf diesem Pferd zu halten.

In diesem Moment gab besagter Hengst einen Ruck, er war wohl über eine Baumwurzel gesprungen. Sesshoumaru ging mühelos mit, sein Blick glitt nach unten, über den Boden vor ihnen, den Hals des Pferdes bis zu seinen eigenen Händen, die die Zügel hielten. Eine Stimme kam in seinen Erinnerungen auf, verschwommene Bilder von einer Frau.  
_Wenn ihr ein Pferd reiten wollt, müsst ihr ganz auf dieses eingehen. Ihr dürft nicht gegen es kämpfen oder es zwingen. Passt euch an die Bewegungen des Pferdes an, leitet es nach euren Wünschen. Und nicht vergessen: immer aufrecht sitzen…  
_  
Die Stimme verlor sich und Sesshoumaru blinzelte, rief sich die Erinnerung auf Ah-Uhn zu reiten hervor. Es war doch beinahe dasselbe auf dem Drachen zu sitzen, wie auf einem Pferd. Deshalb konnte er reiten. Nichts weiter. Nun, zumindest war es beinahe dasselbe. Bereits zuvor, als Sesshoumaru sich auf das Pferd des Soldaten geschwungen hatte, war diese Stimme aufgetaucht. Es war wie die Erinnerung an eine längst vergangene Reitstunde gewesen, die aufkam, als er sich gerade noch so auf dem Pferd hatte halten können, es jedoch nicht wirklich auf ihn hatte hören wollen.

Ein lauter Schrei holte den Fürstensohn aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser war aus der Richtung vor ihm gekommen, die zu dem Haus des Kräutermeisters Hiroshi führte. Sesshourmaru hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen, um in das Dorf zu gelangen und auch weil er hoffte noch ein paar Kräuter dort zu finden, war seine Hoffnung auch nicht sehr groß. Er hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit die Rauchschwaden, die gegen den Schein des Mondes aufstiegen, bemerkt. Sie konnten nur über dem Kräuterfeld sein. Die Soldaten hatten wahrscheinlich den ganzen Hof angezündet.

Immer mehr Aufschreie waren zu hören, vor Schmerzen aufstöhnende Verletzte und das Getrampel von Pferden. Es handelte sich unverkennbar um ein Gefecht. Sesshoumaru beschleunigte den Trott nicht, es bestand ja auch kein Grund zur Eile, hielt er doch auch so beständig auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu.

Nach wenigen Minuten konnte er die Kämpfenden erkennen. Inzwischen waren die Bäume lichter geworden, zudem erhellte sich bereits der Himmel, obwohl der Sonnenaufgang noch fern war.

Es waren drei Soldaten auf Pferden, die mit Schwertern auf zwei, ebenfalls berittene Männer – einer mit Pfeil und Bogen, einer in Handwerkskleidung – einem kaum erwachsenen Bauernjungen und eine Frau losgingen. Diese vier trugen alle Säcke bei sich, entweder über den eigenen Leib geschnürt oder hinter sich an den Sattel geschnallt. Wahrscheinlich gestohlene Ware. Es waren wohl auch einmal drei berittenen Männer gewesen, wie sich aus dem abseits stehenden Pferd und dem nicht weit entfernt liegenden Körper schließen ließ.

Die Soldaten waren schwer gepanzert und verstanden es gut zu kämpfen und zu töten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Gegner. Abgesehen davon, dass diese durch die Beiden, die zu Fuß waren, schon im Nachteil lagen, zudem auch schlechtere Waffen und keine Schutzrüstung trugen, waren sie auch noch eindeutig nicht im Geringsten geübt im Kampf. Es blieb ihnen nichts weiter, als verzweifelt zu versuchen in Sicherheit zu gelangen beziehungsweise verzweifelt zu versuchen die Soldaten abzulenken, um der Frau und dem Jungen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Das hieß bis auf einen, wie Sesshoumaru in diesem Moment feststellte. Einer der berittenen Männer schien tatsächlich etwas von dem zu verstehen, was er da tat. Er trug keine Rüstung, aber auch kein Bauernkleid, sondern das Gewand eines Gelehrten. Genauso gut hätte er allerdings auch ein Krieger sein können, so wie er mit dem Schwert umging, mit dem er zwei der Soldaten in Schach hielt. Er war ür einen Menschen auch recht schnell und wich jedem Angriff, jedem Schlag gekonnt aus. Die beiden Krieger versuchten ihn von zwei Seiten in Bedrängnis zu nehmen und so seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen.

Just in diesem Moment bäumte dessen Pferd auf. Es sah so aus, als würde der Mann abgeworfen werden, so zumindest für die Soldaten. Das geschulte Auge erkannte, dass der Reiter selbst sein Tier dazu bewogen hatte. Der Grund wurde noch in derselben Sekunde klar. Die Vorderhufen des Pferdes rammten sich in das Gesicht des unvorsichtigen Soldaten vor dem Pferd, im gleichen Moment schnitt die Klinge des Reiters in einem Halbkreis direkt durch den Hals des zweiten, der zu seiner Linken stand.

Ohne zu Halten wandte sich der Mann seinem Kumpanen und dem dritten Soldaten zu. Wenige Schwerthiebe später lag auch dieser leblos zu Boden.

Ein Straucheln war hinter dem Reiter zu vernehmen, als der Soldat, der von den Pferdehufen niedergestreckt wurde, sich wieder aufrappelte. Er schickte hektische Blicke in die Runde, kurz bevor er taumelnd zurück stolperte, sich umdrehte und so schnell er konnte die Flucht ergriff. In einer fließenden Bewegung riss besagter Reiter sein Pferd um und stieß dabei seine Waffe zurück in die Scheide. Während das Tier weitere Schritte nach vorne nahm, zerrte sich der Mann Pfeil und Bogen vom Rücken, spannte und ließ los. Im Zwielicht der gerade aufgehenden Sonne traf der Pfeil punktgenau zwischen die Schulterblätter des fliehenden Soldaten, wo die Panzerung zusammengehalten wurde und eine verheerende Schwachstelle bestand.

Sesshoumaru spornte sein Pferd an, lenkte es auf den Weg vorbei an dem kleinen Trupp vor ihm. Er hatte den Rebellenanführer gefunden. Denn, dass es sich bei diesem Trupp um Rebellen handelte, daran hegte Sesshoumaru keine Zweifel. Fürsten, wie der in diesen Ländern, riefen immer Widerstände hervor und diese wiederum waren in der Regel angeführt von einem Idealisten, der im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Rebellen tatsächlich etwas von Kriegen und Kämpfen verstand, selbst wahrscheinlich einmal Soldat oder ähnliches gewesen war. Hier war der Anführer eben auch noch Gelehrter. Auch nicht wirklich etwas Neues, da die schlimmsten Idealisten, die das Land vom bösen Fürsten befreien wollten, meist die besten Gelehrten waren. Sesshoumaru musste sich dennoch eingestehen, dass ihn dieser Mensch beeindruckt hatte. Einen solchen Schuss auf ein bewegtes Ziel, wobei man selbst in Bewegung ist, dazu noch bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen, das war keine leichte Übung, zumal auch noch für einen Menschen.

Alles hatte sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden abgespielt und Sesshoumaru hatte es mit der Päzesion eines erfahrenen Kriegers erfasst. Weiter fehlte ihm jedoch das Interesse für irgendwelche Rebellionen uns so hielt er sich nicht länger mit dieser auf und würdigte die Menschen keines Blickes mehr.  
Er hörte den Mann noch, der inzwischen wieder Pfeil und Bogen am Rücken trug, Befehle erteilen. Man solle die Pferde, die noch in Reichweite waren, holen und mit zum Versteck führen, nachsehen ob der dritte Mann noch lebe, wenn nicht ihn auf sein Pferd schnallen, um ihn für eine anständige Beerdigung mit zu nehmen – hierbei verdrehte Sesshoumaru innerlich die Augen, das war so typisch Mensch.

Beim letzten Satz des Rebellenanführers hielt er dann doch an, wandte sich allerdings nicht um.  
„Ihr lebt also. Das freut mich."  
Die Worte waren in einem sachlichen, dennoch ehrlich gemeinten Ton gesprochen, wobei der Blick des Sprecher – während er dies sagte – noch immer auf seine Gefährten gerichtet war, die seinen Aufforderung eiligst nachkamen. Nun drehte er diesen den Rücken, richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Sesshoumaru, ritt auf ihn zu, als dieser nichts erwiderte.

„Angesichts Eures Pferdes und Eurer Waffen entnehme ich, dass man dasselbe nicht über Akiyama und Fujita sagen kann. Aber verzeiht, ich sollte mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Akira. Wir sind Rebellen und nun ja, Ihr könnt es Euch wahrscheinlich schon denken, wir wollen uns gegen das, was dieser Möchtegernfürst als Gerechtigkeit bezeichnet wehren."

Bei diesen Worten verzog Akira angewidert das Gesicht und spuckte einmal zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach:  
„Wir sahen, wie der Trupp und Fürst Shima zum Haus von Hiroshi-sama ritten und kamen nachsehen."

Hier stoppte der Mann im Gelehrtengewand und sah für einen Moment unsicher – nein verlegen aus.

„Wir sahen wie Ihr abgeführt wurdet, doch bevor wir einschreiten konnten sahen wir wieder Soldaten herauf reiten und…"

Sesshoumaru hob leicht die Augenbrauen und verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Und habt entschieden, dass das Kräuterfeld wichtiger, als ein um Gnade winselnder, unbedeutender Wicht ist", fuhr der Fürstensohn für den Anderen fort.

„Niemand, den Shima tot sehen will, ist unbedeutend! Wir entschieden, dass das Kräuterfeld dringender Hilfe benötigte, als ein erfahrener Krieger mit einem Plan", korrigierte Akira mit einem verlegenen Lächeln über seinen erfolglosen Versuch zu verschweigen, dass sie die Szene vor Hiroshis Haus beobachtet hatten. Das Lächeln wurde zum Schluss hin wissend, als hätte er sein Gegenüber entlarvt, bevor es vollkommen verschwand und einem abschätzenden Gesichtsausdruck wich.

„Ihr wusstet, dass wir dort sind?"  
„Woher sonst solltet ihr die Namen der Soldaten wissen", gab Sesshoumaru nur zurück, bei sich denkend, dass InuYasha jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht wissen würde, was er meinte.

Auf diesen Menschen traf das wohl nicht zu, denn Akira blickte nur für einen Moment überrascht, dann jedoch lachte er leicht auf.

„Natürlich. Da habe ich mich wohl selbst verraten. Selbst wenn ich die Männer persönlich kenne, hätte ich sie nie von Weitem erkennen können, wie ich es nach meiner Erzählung hätte müssen", erklärte er die Worte selbst. Sesshoumaru konnte nicht umhin etwas beeindruckt zu sein. Mal ein Mensch, der tatsächlich mitdenken konnte.

„Wie gesagt, diese Soldaten kamen zum Feld und was damit geschehen ist, könnt ihr ja sehen. Sie brannten alles ab. Wir versuchten es zu löschen, aber es gelang uns nur es einigermaßen einzugrenzen. Es blieb uns nur so viele Kräuter wie möglich zu retten."  
Seine Hand legte sich auf den Sack an seinem Sattel, sein Blick war auf die langsam erlöschenden Rauchschwaden gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal wie viel von diesen Kräutern zu gebrauchen sind. Nur ein Trost bleibt uns. Dieser Trottel von einem Fürsten hat damit auch keine Kräuter mehr für seine eigenen Soldaten. Er hat sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten."  
Der Rebell lachte dabei auf, grinste sogar. Sesshoumaru sah ihn nur regungslos an.

„Er hat genug Möglichkeiten für den Anbau", durchbrach er das Gelächter des Anderen.  
„Dazu bräuchte er einen Kräuterkundigen", winkte dieser den Kommentar ab, ein Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen, bevor er erstarrte. Das Lächeln verschwand abrupt, wich einem Ausdruck des Verstehens und gleich auch Bestürzung.  
„Das hat er doch", antwortete Sesshoumarus emotionslos.

„Akira! Wir sind bereit, wir sollten gehen!", kam es von dem Handwerker hinter ihnen.  
Sie standen alle zusammen. Die Frau saß auf einem Soldatenpferd, das wohl nicht das Weite gesucht hatte, wie die anderen, hinter ihr der Junge. Den Verstorbenen hatten sie über den Sattel seines Pferdes gelegt, das nun wohl von dem Handwerker geführt werden würde. Sesshoumaru verdrehte insgeheim seine Augen. Menschen und ihre Toten, typisch und erbärmlich. Die Stimme neben ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Akira.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr jetzt vorhabt, aber Ihr seit herzlich willkommen bei uns."  
Der schnelle Blick über seinen Körper sagte Sesshoumaru, dass sein Gegenüber sehr wohl seine Erschöpfung erahnte. Fast war er geneigt das Angebot auszuschlagen, doch rühmte er sich ja damit kein Trottel zu sein und das wäre einfach nur töricht. Zudem, wohin sollte er? Zum Haus von Hiroshi? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses vom Feuer verschont geblieben war. Allein, dass sich die Flammen nicht über den Wald hermachten, war wahrscheinlich eher Akira zu verdanken, so wie Sesshoumaru diesen Menschen einschätzte.

Sesshoumaru sagte nichts, wand nur sein Pferd in die Richtung, in die der Trupp ritt und ignorierte dabei das Lächeln, das sich auf Akiras Lippen schlich, als dieser los ritt. Schon allein diese kleinen Bewegungen schickten Wellen von Schmerzen durch Sesshoumarus Körper. Die Zeit über, in der er unbeweglich dastand und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Akira gerichtet war, hatte ihn seinen schwächlichen Körper vergessen lassen. Nun aber rief dieser sich lauthals wieder zurück in Erinnerung. Aussicht auf eine Versorgung seiner Wunden war verführerisch, vor allem auch endlich aus Narkus Blickfeld zu entkommen. Dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden trieb Sesshoumaru noch in den Wahnsinn. Nicht zuletzt weil er nicht wusste, wie lange er sich überhaupt noch auf dem Pferd halten konnte.

Sich weiterhin aufrecht haltend glitten seine schwarzen Augen über die Gruppe vor ihnen. Ein Handwerker, eine Bauersfrau, ein Bauernjunge und der Tote war offensichtlich der Bauer gewesen. Nicht unbedingt eine Familie, die man zu so einer Aktion mitnehmen würde. Sesshoumaru betrachtete sich den kaum den Windeln entwachsenen Jungen genauer. Der Kopf war geneigt und er schmiegte sich Schutz suchend an die Frau vor ihm, niemals in die Richtung des toten Körpers sehend. Die Rinnsale aus Tränen waren dennoch sichtbar.

„Er hat uns gewarnt. Botan, der Junge hat uns Bescheid gewesen, dass Hiroshi in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Er war nicht sonderlich erfreut, als wir ihn zurück lassen wollten. Wir haben ihn leider nicht vor den Soldaten bemerkt. Er hat sie von uns weg gelockt. Seine Mutter", hier deutete Akira auf die Frau, „hat ihn gesucht, war ihm dann zu uns nach. Als Yasuho erfuhr, dass sein Sohn hier war und von den Soldaten gejagt wurde, folgte er natürlich dem Pfad. Ich und Jutsu, waren zu langsam. Yasuho konnte um haaresbreite verhindern, dass Botan etwas geschah, doch…"  
Akiras Blick blieb auf dem leblosen Körper hängen, scheinbar in Gedanken, mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck.

Bei sich konnte Sesshoumaru die ganze Bande nur mit abfälligen Bemerkungen bedenken. Solch törichte Aktionen gehörten Möchtegernkriegern wie dem Bengel ausgetrieben. Und sollte dieser sich durch seine Abenteuerlust doch widersetzten, dann sollte er selbst achten, wie er durch kam. Wollte man wie ein Krieger behandelt werden, musste man sich auch wie einer verhalten.

_Ein glitschiges Gefühl, etwas das sich um seine Beine wand, ihm jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit nahm, ihn dennoch nicht zu Fall brachte. Schreie weiter weg und neben sich Gestrampel, ein Bokutō, das durch die Luft schlug, jedoch nichts traf.  
_  
„Wir sind da."  
Sein Herz sprang, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zuckte vor Schreck. Äußerlich gab Sesshoumaru seine Überraschung nur durch ein zischendes Aufatmen zu erkennen. Er hatte nicht mehr gesehen, wo sie hin ritten, nicht mehr darauf geachtet, nichts mehr hatte er wahrgenommen. So plötzlich war Akiras Stimme in seine Gedanken gedrungen und er hatte ihn erschreckt. Sesshoumaru war erschreckt.

Mit steinernem Gesicht stieg er vom Pferd ab, würdigte den Menschen, der ihn besorgt musterte, das Aufatmen wohl als Schmerzzeichen gedeutet hatte, keines Blickes, als er an diesem vorbei ging, gleichzeitig seinen eigenen in Schmerzen aufschreienden Körper ignorierend. Sein Pferd wurde vom Handwerker hineingeführt, da das eine relativ schwierige Angelegenheit war. Die Tarnung war perfekt, man hielt es im ersten Moment einfach für einen Buckel aus Sträuchern und Büschen zwischen all den Bäumen, in Wirklichkeit führte es in eine Höhle, den Unterschlupf der Rebellen. Der Eingang wurde von einigen Männern aufgehalten und zuerst die Menschen, dann die Tiere hineinließen. Vom Inneren erblickte Sesshoumaru nicht viel. Der Moment, als sich das Gestrüpp hinter ihm schloss und er die Blicke Narakus nicht länger auf sich spürte, war der Moment, als Dunkelheit ihn umfing und er nichts mehr fühlte.


End file.
